1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns an electrical apparatus comprising a base to be fitted to a holding rail, in particular a top hat rail, with opposing coplanar arms, the base being fitted with a locking system having two opposing fastening catches each intended to hook onto a respective arm of the rail, at least one of the catches being joined to a slide capable of sliding in a specific direction, crosswise to the length of the rail, and which can be moved using a manual unlocking device.
2. Discussion of the Background
Document FR 2 730 353 shows a device for locking an electrical system on a holding rail, this device comprising two catches interlinked by a spacer frame of which the elastic deformation may be caused via a pull tab accessible from the front. The device is disengaged from the rail via a lateral pull tab that is not easy to operate. Moreover, this device cannot suitably and securely accommodate another device being a part of an electrical apparatus having a base, in particular a processing module, a terminal unit, etc., removably fixed to the base.